Rise
Rise (En Español:Subir), es una canción presentada en el episodio The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester fue cantada por New Directions y The Warblers. La versión original pertenece a Glee/Darren Criss. Letra Mason (con Jane): Have you ever felt like you woke up (On the wrong side of your heart) Has it ever felt like it's broken (Like the world tore it apart) Super Gay Warbler: Have you felt so weak, You could hardly stand Super Gay Warbler con Jane: Like if you ever fell You could never tell If you'd ever get back up again Madison con Kitty: I know it's hard to do, But I think you can make it, Cause I know we can take it, Tristan con Kitty y Madison: Baby we will... Tristan y Kitty con New Directions: Rise We are young we are the dreamers we will fly When the world will not believe us, We will rise above the ashes Before this whole life passes us by You and I, we will rise Roderick (con Jane): It's difficult to try to stay awake When you (walk a tired path) And there are moments when it's easier to take (The road that leads you back) Tristan: I'm not the first to say it, And I won't be the last, But I want to remind you, I'm there it's time to hold on You're stronger than that, Kitty (con Spencer): But when it gets too tough to Find my (way home), And I'm stupid enough to Try and find it (alone), Spencer (Kitty): When it feels like there is nothing I can do (There's nothing I can do) But give up, Spencer (con Kitty): (I look up, thank God I have you to tell me,) I know it's hard to do, But I think you can make it, Spencer con Kitty: Cause I know we can take it, Yeah baby we will, Tristan y Kitty con New Directions: Rise We are young we are the dreamers we will fly When the world will not believe us, We will rise above the ashes Before this whole life passes us by You and I, we will rise Tristan: Ooooo, Oooo, Oh Tristan y Super Gay Warbler: La la la la la La la la Jane: Oh we will... We will rise! Tristan y Kitty con New Directions (Jane): Rise We are young we are the dreamers (We must!) we will fly When the world will not believe us, (Woah oh oh!) We will rise above the ashes Before this whole life passes us by You and I, we will Rise We are young (Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah) We are the dreamers we will fly When the world will not believe us, (Woah yeah!) We will rise above the ashes Before this whole life passes us by You and I Tristan y Jane: We will rise Kitty con New Directions (Tristan y Jane): We will rise (Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah) We will rise Jane: We will rise! Kitty con New Directions (Tristan): We will rise above the ashes (We will rise above!) Before this whole life passes us by (Oh yeah!) Tristan, Jane y Kitty con New Directions: You and I, we will rise Curiosidades * Esta canción fue escrita por Darren Criss para la serie. * Tercera canción que interpreta New Directions con los Warblers, la primera fue Bad y la segunda Black or White. * Primera vez que se le cambia el color del uniforme a los Warblers, (Primero era azul, rojo y negro; ahora es rojo, gris y blanco ya que se unen a New Directions) * En la Performance se escucha la voz de más de un Warbler en el coro, que en la versión estudio. * Primera vez que se muestran los trajes de New Directions para una competencia antes de que está suceda. Videos thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mason Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Madison Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kitty Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por sp Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Jane Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Roderick Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por los Warblers Categoría:Canciones originales Categoría:Canciones de la sexta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Spencer Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Myron